Waiting on a Hot Day
by Nellen
Summary: The gang excluding Zeke are waiting for their parents on an extremely hot day. Just plain humor. No romance whatsoever. Oh yeah. There is a bit of namecalling.


Disclaimer: what makes you think I own Disney and HSM?

It's a quick one. Well, not exactly. It's a LONG one-shot.

Summary: Jason, Troy, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor on a hot day are waiting for their parents to pick them up since they don't take the bus anymore. Sets at the stairs in front of East High.

Note: the way the characters are acting is they way that my friends and I and a couple of other people act.

-------------------------

Waiting on a Hot Day

-------------------------

"Seriously, Jason. You suck at Spanish."

Gabriella and Jason were sitting on the stairs in front of their school. It was a _really_ hot day. So hot, that girls were wearing flip flops / Chinese slippers / wedges / addidas flip flops, tank tops, and short shorts / mini skorts. Guys were wearing wife beaters, cargos / basketball shorts, flip flops / addidas flip flops.

"The teacher is out to get me!" Jason complained. "I mean, seriously. I really need to study for Spanish. It's my worst subject!"

"And you suck at it," Gabriella said once more.

"Shut up."

Gabriella sighed and closed the Spanish book.

"The teacher isn't out to get you."

Jason looked at her strangely.

"She's out to get me!" She pointed at herself.

"Why? You're a Spanish chick that speaks Spanish."

"Exactly! I've been speaking it ever since I was two years old!"

"Well…you DO get A's."

"I should get 100s on every test she gives us!"

"You mean… you don't?"

"She gave me a 98 on mid-term! Can you believe that?"

"So?"

"SO!"

"Whatever. Help me!"

Gabriella scoffed.

"There's on-se, do-se, tre-ce. What's the next number?"

Jason was thinking hard. He was thinking really hard.

"Jason!"

"What?"

"Give me an answer!"

Still thinking.

"Uhm… quatro-se?"

…

Jason was getting nervous. "What?"

Gabriella was staring at him. She then started chuckling nervously.

"You're funny Jason. Ha ha."

"Well, what is it, then?"

"Cator-ce."

"Oh."

"Hey, guys!" Sharpay came over and sat down, a step away from Jason.

"Where's Ryan?" Jason asked. "Gabriella! Give that book to me!"

He took it from her hands.

"What?" Gabriella had no clue what just happened.

"Your sweat went on it!"

"Ew," Sharpay remarked.

"You're such a hygiene freak, Jason," Gabriella retorted and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't want to spend money for ruining a book by SWEATING on it!"

Jason wiped Gabriella's sweat with his wife beater. "Anyhoo, where _is_ Ryan?"

"He's getting us ice cream," Sharpay replied after wiping the sweat on her nose. She pointed to her brother at the ice cream truck. He came walking towards them.

"Here you go," Ryan gave Sharpay the chocolate ice cream.

"Why'd you get me chocolate? I hate chocolate!"

"You do?"

Sharpay was looking at the chocolate in disgust and then gave it to Jason, who happily obliged.

"You guys are the worst twins ever," Gabriella commented them.

And they _are_ the worst twins. They don't know each others likes, and as mentioned, dislikes.

"You're so stupid, Chad!"

The four people at the stairs looked up and saw Chad and Taylor fighting over… probably something stupid, for example, whether the sky is blue or sky blue .

"I'm not stupid!" Chad defended.

"Well fine! You're difficult!"

"I'm not difficult!"

The couple got by the stairs and sat down.

"I'm impossible!"

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't fight too much," Gabriella warned them. "People will think you have energy to fight like an old married couple. You'll get short-term stress. And also, you're making the day even more hotter."

"Thank you for the warning, Gabriella," Chad scoffed.

"Yeah. We appreciate it," Taylor snorted.

"You shouldn't snort," Ryan scolded Taylor. "It's very un-ladylike."

"Ryan…I snort when laughing," Sharpay informed her brother.

"You do?"

By now, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella, and Jason ALL snorted.

"You guys are seriously the worst twins every," Chad commented them.

"Hey, guys!"

The group looked up and saw Troy.

"Stop using the words guys," Gabriella sighed. "It's overrated."

"Uhm.. nice to see you, too, uhm, Gabs," Troy nervously added.

He then wiped his face and sat next to Gabriella. He wiped his face again, adding a lot more disgusting moisture to his hand.

"Gabs, I have something to give you," Troy smiled mischievously.

"What?"

He took her hand and wiped all his sweat on it. Her face was mortified.

"Ehhhhwwwwww."

She tried to wring out her hand, but nothing really happened. She then wiped her hand on Taylor's arm.

"Gabriella Montez! This behavior is not tolerated!" Taylor gasped.

Taylor wiped the sweat from Gabriella who got it from Troy and wiped it on Jason's book.

"GUYS!" Jason yelled. Everybody was laughing. He wiped his book, once again, with his wife beater.

"Can't you just say something else besides guys? Like, homies? Or peeps? Muchachos and muchachas?" Gabriella stifled her giggles at the latter of the sentence.

"Shut up, Gabriella," Jason muttered.

"Yo, Kelsi!" Sharpay called out.

Kelsi walked up to them. All the boys were staring at her legs. She sat down at the bottom step.

"Hi!"

"Kelsi…" Ryan started. "When was the last time, oh well, you know…"

"Shaved?" Jason blubbered out.

The two boys were hit by the closest girls. Chad and Troy were thankful they didn't get hit.

"How rude," Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Sides, I'm lazy. The last time I shaved was, I think, three weeks ago."

"We just wanted to know," Ryan put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, g-" Chad looked at Gabriella.

"Yo! Check this out!"

He shook his head rapidly, making the sweat from his hair splatter on everybody's skin.

"Ew! Chad!" Sharpay wiped the non-clean liquid from… wherever the sweat landed.

"MY BOOK!" Jason yelled once more.

"Why do you have your Spanish book anyways?" Troy asked.

"I'm studying for the finals."

After Jason told the people who didn't know, meaning everybody excluding Gabriella, they all started talking in either: Portuguese, French, Italian, Russian, German, or… gibberish. Jason understood all of them.

"Sharpay? You don't make sense. You just said 'Cool run food'."

"Ryan! That's disgusting! I did not need to know that!"

"How could you, Troy? I absolutely _love_ spaghetti!"

"I don't like Tiffany Inchigo, Kelsi! Ew! Acne galore right there! She even picks her nose!"

"Taylor. Tell me. Why did you say 'the sky is purple'?"

"CHAD! I'M NOT GAY!"

Chad looked at him.

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pidigo-sidigi-tidigive! Gidigeez, Chidigad!"

"Okay….just checking!"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys hear of that freshman that got suspended?" Sharpay asked out of nowhere. She eagerly wanted to discuss this topic.

"Yeah. I heard that she got suspended for no reason," Gabriella said.

"I heard that she was just talking by the stairs with this guy," Kelsi said.

"Wasn't she like, doing the guy?" Ryan asked.

Everybody stared at him. They all had one thing in their mind. Or maybe a couple. Pervert and pedophile.

"She was caught by this teacher. I heard she was doing it with the dude," Sharpay informed them.

"Wow, that's pathetic. Girls these days," Troy shook his head. He seriously didn't want his girlfriend to be like that.

"Wasn't the person, uhm, Nina?" Taylor asked.

"Rumor has it that it was her," Jason said. "She used to be such the 'ideal' good girl."

"I wonder how it was like when the teacher asked her what happened…" Gabriella asked out of nowhere.

Kelsi snorted.

"Well, it's not like she would give the details. I mean… who would?" Chad said. "What was she supposed to say? 'Uhm, are you sure you want to know what really happened? Like all the details? Well, let's see. First I unbuckled my belt.'"

Everybody started laughing.

"Then I unzipped my pants."

This made everyone laugh even more.

"She seriously had changed. She was my partner in a project," Sharpay said.

"Wasn't it the freshman that started the food fight?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be a diversion so that the students could get the money from the cafeteria lady," Troy told them.

"It was very.. nicely planned," Kelsi complimented.

"Nicely? They had ketchup and mustard packets all over the floor! So whenever the teachers stepped, the ketchup and mustard would splatter out everywhere!" Ryan scoffed.

"Well, my Spanish notebook smells like vanilla pudding now," Jason sadly said.

"It's a notebook, Jason. You won't have to pay for it," Gabriella sarcastically assured him.

Someone, assumed freshman, came up to them.

"I know Nina is a slut. But she's my friend. I don't need you talking about her because it really annoys me. So just shut up about her."

The person next to the freshman was laughing after they left.

"Wow. That was nicely well put," Troy commented.

"She should've shut the front door," Ryan chuckled. Then started laughing. So did Sharpay.

"Who says 'Shut the front door?" Taylor questioned.

"Daddy says it. He says the most perplexing and amusing things!" Sharpay guffawed. hahaha… guffawed…

"Like, son of a businessman!" Ryan told them.

Everyone started laughing.

Sharpay was going to poke Taylor in the stomach, but missed and poked her boob. She had this surprised look on her face.

"Why'd you poke my boob?" Taylor asked suspiciously.

"Why is your boob hard? Seriously! Gabs, Kelsi, poke it!" Sharpay said in amazement.

They did and they were shocked.

"I'm wearing a padded bra, you know.." Taylor explained.

'Ohs' echoed.

"Let me feel!" Chad exclaimed.

"No."

The guys were all making fun of Chad.

----------

5 minutes later

----------

"Why is it so hot?" Chad whined.

"It's because you're making it hot!" Taylor rhetorically explained.

"Where are Sharpay and Gabriella?" Jason asked, without looking up from his Spanish text.

Everybody shrugged their shoulders.

"I swear I saw them sitting right her exactly five minutes ago," Kelsi said, looking at her watch.

"Don't swear," Ryan scolded. "And I really don't remember them leaving."

"Hey sexies!" Troy called out.

He got up and ran ("You're making yourself even more sweaty, Troy!" Jason called out.) towards… his directed… call-out. It seemed to be Gabriella and Sharpay, carrying iced coffee and lattes from Dunkin Donuts.

"Hey hottie," Gabriella greeted. "Here's your caramel latte."

"Thanks," Troy gratified. I don't know He happily skipped back to the stairs. And he happily drank his caramel latte. Happily.

"So that's where you went!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yep. Why? Don't you guys remember?" Sharpay asked.

"Not really. I just remember it being so hot that I don't remember anything," Chad replied, nodding his head and smiling. Everybody looked at him, including Jason.

"What?"

Everybody shook their heads. Gabriella handed Jason his iced coffee, but her hands slipped and the iced coffee fell onto the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Jason yelled dramatically. Everybody watched him in amusement.

He actually threw his book, no seriously, threw it on the ground and was making the whole thing a drama.

"At least it didn't fall into your Spanish text," Gabriella nervously, but happily, reassured him.

He widened his eyes and scrambled over to pick up his book. Again, he was making it into a drama. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Jeez, Jason. There are no major damages to the book," Taylor snorted.

"Do you know how much these things cost?" Jason held the book up. And there was a spider on it.

Now Sharpay, being a perfectionist and a girl, did the first initial reaction she would do. She screamed. The second initial reaction was that she smacked the book out of Jason's hands and went onto the road. Cue incoming car.

"NO!" Jason screamed. He tried to get his book, but the car was coming to fast. He fell backwards when the car passed by. But fortunately, his book was in perfect condition. Except with a few scratches here and there.

"Thank chocolate!" Jason praised when he picked up his book. "It's still okay!"

"Wow. It should be called 'The Miracle Book'," Troy retorted.

"That happened to my phone before," Taylor said. "A car ran over it. Today, it's still known as 'The Miracle Phone'."

"That's amazing," Kelsi said in mock awe. "Maybe I should throw my computer on the road and see if it survives!"

"No seriously! It happened! No lie!"

"Yeah. And I dropped my iPod in the sewer and I found it on the beach a month later," Ryan snorted.

"That could happen," Gabriella said, while nodding her head.

"I was being sarcastic, Gabriella. And they say you're the smart one."

"It seriously could happen! It happened to my cousin's friend's sister's friend's aunt's husband's sister's daughter's friend!"

…

"What?" Sharpay asked. "I didn't catch that."

"WHERE IS MY MADRE?" Taylor screamed out.

"Where's my fahja?" Kelsi complained.

"We've been waiting her for like hours!" Chad whined.

"It's only been," Ryan started. He looked at his watch and continued. "An hour."

"WHAT?" Everybody screamed.

"Yeah…. An hour. Whoo, it's hot."

"I'm walking home. I don't care how hot it is!" Sharpay yelled.

Everybody started to walk home.

---------------

When Troy reached his house, it was about 2:15 PM and he was sweating like a man. His shorts were soaked. Even his boxers…. He thanked ice cream that his shorts was the same color. He got inside his house and was greeted with cool air.

"Hi, Troy," his father greeted.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?" Troy said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was sitting at the stairs for an hour and I walked home FOR AN HOUR!"

"Oh no! It's a half day! I completely forgot!"

Troy threw his hands up in exasperation and went upstairs to take a nice long shower.

----------------

"I'm sorry, sweetie! I forgot it was a half day!"

"Mooooom! It was soooo hot!" Gabriella whined. "How can you forget your daughter on a hot day? Did you not think of me!"

"I have ice cream!"

"Ooh! After I take a shower!"

----------------

"Where were you!" Sharpay shrieked.

"What do you mean?" their father asked.

"Sharpay and I were sitting in front of the school for an hour and we walked home for what seemed like an eternity! It's like a desert out there!" Ryan explained.

"Where is Leo? LEO?"

"Uhm, sir… you fired him…" a nearby maid answered.

"What? OH….. WHERE IS MATT?"

"I'm afraid he moved…sir…"

"Damnit! I'm getting old! You kids go to the swimming pool and have some nice cool treats to refresh you! I'm going to see if I can remember anything.."

----------------

"MOOOOOM! My book is soaked with sweat!" Jason complained.

"What? Why? Now we have to pay for another book!" his mother yelled.

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if you picked me up at school!"

And with that Jason ran upstairs to cry over his book. But right after he had a fruit plate and a shower.

----------------

"Honey! I forgot you had a half day, today! I just remembered two hours ago!"

Taylor looked at her mother and snorted.

"And you could've picked me up two hours ago!"

"Oh…"

Taylor scoffed.

-----------------

"I love you, guys!"

"We love you, too, Chad!"

Chad was getting ice cream and a whole lot of frozen deserts at home.

------------------

"Kelsi, it's time you shaved your legs."

"Shut up, Ronnie…"

"Especially in the DRY season! Your legs are ASHY!"

Ronnie, Kelsi's brother, starts cracking up.

"And in the DRY season, you will have a massive e#&ion because it's the DRY season."

"Shut up…"

-----------------------------

yyyyyeeeaaaaaa…


End file.
